Mobile phones now have functionality and applications that provide a wide variety of communication modes. For example, a single device can now support conventional phone calls, Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) calls, video calls, and the like. However, such functionality has not been particularly well integrated, and various user experience aspects are less than desirable.
For example, although many devices support video calls, the dominant form of communication remains audio-only calls. Although the technology for video calls has matured, the user experience remains less than optimal. For example, while engaged in an audio-only call, a user may not be presented with a simple way of benefiting from the video call technology that is available, or unexpected behavior may result when attempting to use video call technology.
Because users can face hurdles when attempting to take advantage of different communication modes, there remains room for improvement.